


You're Learning

by XeartofallworldX



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aqua can cook, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Massage, POV First Person, Platonic Cuddling, Pre-Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep, Sad Ventus, Terra can cook, back massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9448916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XeartofallworldX/pseuds/XeartofallworldX
Summary: Feeling down, Ven doesn’t think he’s master material like Terra and Aqua. Though, both Aqua and Terra prove him wrong.TerraVen, OoC, Ventus’s PoV.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please be as harsh as you could.
> 
> I’m sorry if I got any spelling wrong. The only spelling corrections I have are google. So, if I made any mistakes, tell me.
> 
> Criticism is welcome.
> 
> Enjoy! xD x3

**X-X-X-X  
Ventus’s PoV**

“Hey, Ven? Wanna spar?”

I looked over to see Terra, grinning at me. I tilted my head.

Why? I’m not Master Material like him, nor Aqua.

“Um. Sure.” I reply, as he stood up and offered me a hand, grinning. I took it, wondering what he’s gonna teach me though, “You got something in mind?”

“I just thought we could pass the time.” He said, shrugging, “No big deal, Ven.”

“Good luck, you two!” Aqua said, smiling, “You can do it, Ven.”

I nodded, as Terra ruffled my hair.

I don’t like it, but it’s nice to see a smile after.

**X-X-X-X**

I was knocked down, panting.

Well, once again, I lost.

_It was probably too easy for him._

“You did a good job, Ven!” Aqua cheered, before kneeling down to help me up, “Wow, since when did you decided to hold your sword back-handed? You were a lot faster like that.”

“I-I don’t know.” I reply, smiling. I took her hand, as she helped me up, “I was j-just following Terra’s advise(1).”

“Well, you did great.” Aqua said, ruffling my hair, “You improved a lot.”

“Hey, what about me?” Terra asked, before ruffling my hair too, “But yes. You did a lot better.”

_I bet they’re just saying that._

“Th-Thanks.” I say, and groaned. Terra did a whole lot on me, “I guess I better go lay down.”

I ran off, when Terra decided to follow.

“Ven, wait up!”

**X-X-X-X**

Why did he stop me half way, and take me to his room? I felt uncomfortable enough while sparing with him.

“Ya know, you seem tense.” Terra said, grinning, “Why don’t I help you with that?”

 _I tensed up_.

“Wait, wait, this is sudden. What’s with this all of a sudden?” I asked, backing up as he paused. I was just confused, “Wait, so, what’s with this?”

“Well…” He paused again, before smiling softly, “You seemed to be a lot more stressed lately. So, I just wanna help you relax. Look, if it helps, you can help me first.”

“Wh-What…!?”

“I was gonna give you a massage.” He finally said, “But if you’re uncomfortable with that, how ‘bout you massage me first, and I’ll repay you. Look, Ven, you need to relax, so, let me do this?”

I thought about it.

Honestly, I certainly feel insulted. Why would I want to _massage him just do get a massage back_? Not only is that insulting, but _proving my point that they don’t see me as the same level as them!_

_I told ya so._

I didn’t realize I was tearing up, until Terra gave a concerned look, as all I see is a blurry figure pushing me on something soft.

I looked up to see Terra’s sad look.

I wiped the tears as I felt pressure on my shoulders. I winced. Before I could say anything, he flipped me over to add the same pressure on my back.

I felt tense the whole time as he rubbed my back, hard. Before I realized what was going on, Terra spoke.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered, as the knots began to loosen, “I’m didn’t realize how bad my wording was. I didn’t realize it could’ve been taken another way… Ven, that was rude. L-Look, just let me do this, and you don’t need to pay me back, if you don’t want to.”

I yelped when he pressed on a particularly sore spot. He did a number on my body when we spared. I was shaking really bad, but it felt nice.

“Wow, it’s worse then I thought.” Terra whispered, and chuckled lightly, “Sorry, Ven. Did I do that? Wow. You definitely need a vacation.”

I whimpered when he kept pressing on that particular spot.

“S-Stop. Stop, Terra.” I whispered back, “L-Let me go. D-Don’t press too h-hard there.”

“Alright, alright.” He whispered, chuckling lightly, “Not there.”

Weird sounds came out of me, as he moved.

_What is he doing? Why is he doing this?_

“Relax.” He says, quietly, “It’ll feel much better. Trust me.”

I did. I felt the knots going away as he rubbed hard on my back. I felt like he was squishing my lungs, so I was breathing very hard, and these weird sounds keep coming out.

Though, it did hurt, he was right. It felt good.

I closed my eyes, as I just felt his hands.

He stopped, and I just laid there. Worn out. I dozed off.

**X-X-X-X**

“Ven. Ven.”

I winced when I heard Aqua’s voice. I looked over tiredly to see she was holding a tray filled with food. She smiled softly.

“Good, you’re awake.” She said, softly, and placed the tray on my lap, “Terra made dinner for all of us. He made a tray, just for you.”

W-What…? Oh.

“Oh, no, he didn’t have to, I-I mean.” I paused as Aqua kept that smile. I didn’t want to see that concerned look, so I just smiled, “Thank you. Tell Terra that too. He didn’t have to do so for me though.”

“He wanted to.” Aqua said, and sat down on the bed, “Just like he wanted to spar with you and massage you earlier today.”

I swore, I felt so embarrassed.

“How did you know that?” I squeaked, shaking, “I mean, what… What happened?”

“We noticed you’ve been more down lately, so we decided to cheer you up.” Aqua said, before reaching into her pocket, and handing me a piece of candy, “Here. There is more dessert where that comes from. Eat up.”

With that, she stood up, bent down to ruffle my hair, and left me alone.

I am starting to like the pets, at least. I use to hate it, but the affection is worth it.

**X-X-X-X**

I watched the piece of candy.

 _They pity you_.

I finished last of my food.

 _They pity you, act happy_.

I pushed the tray aside, and laid back down.

 _You aren’t master material_.

I sighed, as I watched the lights in the window.

 _Twilight_.

I got up, and walked slowly

 _I should meet the others_.

I hesitantly paused at the door, before sighing, and opened it quickly, and ran out.

 _Just play it cool_.

I ran to the usual spot.

**X-X-X-X**

Once there, I noticed no one else was there, and I couldn’t help but wonder if we were meeting at all. I sighed, as I sat down towards the edge.

Silence.

“I knew you’d be here.”

I turned around to see Aqua there. She smiled, and beckoned me.

“Terra just set up his bed for you to sleep in. You’re spending the night in Terra’s room.”

“Wh-What…?”

“No isn’t an answer.” She continued, before grabbing my hand, “I did promise you desserts, didn’t I? I baked a whole bunch, just for you.”

“What!?”

“You sound like a broken record, Ven. Just come with me!”

“ _What!?_ ”

Aqua just giggled, as she pulled me away.

_What kind of day is this?_

**X-X-X-X**

We ate a lot of cakes that Aqua made, and I gotta admit, she did a great job. A very great job.

We complemented her, as we ate, and she was so happy that the cakes turned out great. She wasn’t proud of her cakes, but it’s great.

She had fun too, it seems like it.

“You did great, thanks, Aqua!” I cried, happilly, “Save some more for later too! I’m full!”

Terra was too, and he gave an awkward smile as patted his stomach. Seems like he was full too.

“Let’s go, Ven.” Terra said, chuckling lightly, “Save some for me too, for tomorrow, Aqua.”

“No problem! Have fun!”

With that, we left the room to head to Terra’s room.

**X-X-X-X**

“Alright, here ya go, you can change in the bathroom.” Terra said, handing me my Pajamas, “I set up a little mat on the floor, so you don’t need to worry about sleeping in the same bed, or on the floor, or anything. I’ll be sleeping on the mat.”

With that, I nodded, and headed to the bathroom. My thoughts racing as I walked to the bathroom and dressed.

_He couldn’t be faking it at this point. He couldn’t be pretending._

_He’s lying. He’s lying. He’s lying._

_Terra and Aqua isn’t pretending. They were honest. They were honest._

_They were lying. They’re pretending to care. They pity you._

_N-No. No!_

I let out a _scream_.

_No, no! This isn’t right! They’re my friends! They are my friends!_

I shut my eyes tightly, _practically screaming_!

_No, no, no, no! No!_

**X-X-X-X**

I sat up, quickly, panting.

I looked around, noticing I was in a different room. Then, memories came back.

 _I’m in Terra’s room_.

I began to pant for a while, before I looked over to see Terra laying on the floor.

 _He snores in his sleep_.

I thought about it.

I could leave the room, and go back to my room, or…

I remembered the massage earlier that day. He wanted me to do it to him before he did it to me. I remember… How tense Terra actually is, and how hard he works.

 _In fact, those muscles are proof he works so hard_.

I caught my breath, before it was decided.

I got out of bed, before pushing Terra on his stomach. I straddle him between my legs as I try to remember how he did this.

Let’s see. He added pressure on certain parts of my back, and rubbed. So, he basically rubbed my back.

Still, it felt nice. I wanted to repay him, and that thought made me smile.

 _I wanted to repay Terra on helping me earlier_.

I started to rub his back. Gently at first, then I added pressure as I continued.

I made sure not to press too hard as I rubbed his back.

His breath began to shorten, and small sounds came out.

It sounded weird, but it let me know he liked it too. Joy fluttered as I continued.

I could feel the knots leaving his back.

I almost giggled. Really.

I couldn’t help it, really. It felt just as good to repay.

 _Especially Terra_.

Once done, I was tired. I stopped, only to stretch. I decided to try and lift Terra on his bed, only for him to plot down, face first, on the floor.

I winced.

I tried again, only this time, he fell to his side, his head bonking on the hard floor.

I sighed, giving up.

I fixed Terra’s position to where he was on his side, and laid down next to him. Cuddling him.

I had his arm wrap around, and I smiled.

He was so warm.

I sighed happilly.

So warm.

**X-X-X-X**

Silence.

So cold.

Where’s Terra?

I sat up, only to realize I was on Terra’s bed. I rubbed my eye, trying to wake up, when Aqua came in.

“Oh, good morning! I didn’t think you’d be up by now, but I guess Terra was right!” Aqua said, before revealing a tray of food, “Breakfast in bed? Terra decided to cook for you.”

“For me? D'aw, he didn’t have to, Aqua.” I reply, smiling, “Give him my thanks though.”

Aqua paused for a minute, before smiling back. She placed the tray on my lap.

“I will.” She gave me a hug, “Good to see you’re okay now. We missed having a happy you around.”

She pulled away, before walking out, giving me a small wave.

I looked at the tray of food.

 _Terra made food for me. He did so much for me anyways. He wanted to… He wanted to_.

Even though I felt happy, tears still whelled up. I wiped them away.

I’m so happy. I’m so happy.

I’m started to eat my food.

It was delicious.

**X-X-X-X**

We met at the usual spot, and Terra sat next to me. Aqua didn’t arrive yet, so we were basically alone.

Terra then ruffled my hair.

“I wanna thank you for this morning.” He said, grinning, “I know what you did.”

Embarrassment washed over me, and I buried my face in my hands.

“I woke up when you turned me, and I was just about to ask what you were doing, when you started.” Terra continued, “After a while, I noticed you were quiet. So, I pretended to sleep… I didn’t think you’d try to get me on my bed. My head and face hurts though. The real challenge was trying not to move…”

“You could’ve just told me!” I cried, still embarrassed, “Or said something to let me know! You didn’t have to pretend for me!”

“I couldn’t help it!” Terra cried back, “It seemed like you were happy, and that’s all that mattered to me!”

He laughed, as I groaned.

After a while, he sighed, and patted my head again.

“Thank you, anyways. I didn’t realize I needed that.” Terra said, giving a small smile, “I was joking the first time, when I said it, but I really am sorry about that.”

Silence.

“It’s okay. I wasn’t in the right mind.” I reply, and hugged my knees, “I kept thinking you and Aqua pitied me, and kept me around just because I was an easy target when we spared. I thought you just proved me right, when you and Aqua… Really, you guys didn’t have to cook for me, or have me around at all. I’m not master material, nor I am a good friend. I am just sick of these thoughts, but…”

“Hey, hey, Ven.” Terra nearly whispered, and pulled me into a hug, “Um. I’m sorry. However, I _really do_ want to keep you around. I _really do_ want to spar with you, because _you are master material_. I wouldn’t ask you other wise.”

“B-But Master Eraqus…”

“Screw Master Eraqus.” He shook his head, chuckling lightly, “I respect Master Eraqus, but for not putting you on the same level as us, he should be in the wrong, not you. Um, but don’t tell Master Eraqus that.”

“ _Oh, I already know._ ”

We turned around to see Master Eraqus himself, Aqua behind him. Terra and I stood up to bow to him. After a while, he smiled, and waved us down.

“I apologize for making you think that, Ventus.” He said, giving a soft smile, “You are like a son to me, like how Terra is to me, and Aqua, like a daughter. I think you have the potential to become master, and I would’ve happilly named all of you Master in a heartbeat. However, there is a reason why I’m giving you all a hard time. You can’t be a master if you don’t have the wisdom, or strength to be one.”

He started to pace, slowly, like how he does when he teaches us lessons.

“You see, you can’t be, if you don’t try.” He said, shaking his head, “We’re all equal in one way or another. Even if one is shown weaker in one field, they make up in another field. For example, what you lack in speed, you make up in strength. It could be the same vise versa. Though, that doesn’t mean you will never be faster or stronger. You would need to practice, and practice, until you can just get it right. Remember the first lesson I taught you, Ventus?”

I remember. I hold it dear in my heart. I nodded.

Silence.

Oh.

Master Eraqus nodded, smiling. He walked up to me, and ruffled hair, like Terra and Aqua does.

I usually like it when Master Eraqus does it, but now it seems different. I use to hate it when Terra and Aqua does it, but now…

 _It seems I prefer the opposite for once_.

“I see you got use to Terra and Aqua’s affection.” He said, and turned to walk away, “Well, see? You’re learning.”

He walked out, leaving Aqua, Terra, and I alone. After a while, we all started laughing.

“Oh man. That was tense.” Terra said, and ruffled my hair, “Wasn’t it?”

I chuckled, as both Aqua, and Terra started messing with my hair.

“See, Ven? You’re learning!” Aqua said, and gave me a hug, “Remember what I pointed out yesterday? You started to hold your Keyblade backhanded. Which made you faster. Much faster. You’re equal to us, no matter what happens. You’re gonna stay with us weather you like it or not.”

“So, don’t ever think you’re not master material.” Terra joined in, grinning, “We think you are, no matter what you say.”

More silence.

“Y-You guys are right.” I say, chuckling, “Thank you guys. Very much.”

“Now, can we spar?”

“ _Of course, you’re on!_ ”

We got ready, and spared on.

Just a small bonus: I won for once.

**X-X-X-X  
End…**

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Terra told Ventus at one point that he was trying to move his body. When, really, he should let his body move him. That was Terra’s advise towards Ven.


End file.
